


Love Before Honor

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue is a flirt, But he's a princess, King Papyrus, M/M, More tags as they come, Note the rating change, Rating May Change, Razz is a douche, Royal Guard Captain Razz, Running In Heels, SO, Sans is male, Slow Burn, aw, but i'm imagining that those three days are going to be spread out across a bunch of chapters, but is it?, hnnngnnghh, hopefully we'll keep it T, is this on the surface?, it's going to take a maximum of three days for them to fall in love, it's just for language so far, just imagine what you want, mr. steal yo princess, no promises, princess sans, probably, royal au, rp fic, they work together so well, this is going to be lowkey like mulan II, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging, we don't know, weird auto generated kingdom names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: "Razz, Captain of the Royal Guard of Taeba, must escort Princess Blue of Zural back to Taeba to marry Prince Mettaton so that the two kingdoms may unite as one. It's only a three-day trip. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?in which razz steals yo princess"Based off an ongoing RP between @ut-stuff (Razz and so far stretch) and I (Blue)I'm making them do the side roles because I'm lazy >:3Goal for this fic is to have each chapter be at least 1k words.





	1. Princess Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@ut-stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40ut-stuff).



> sadfsdfsdfasdsdf i love @ut-stuff they're such a sweetheart and they're so good at RP i swear they make the best razz so of course I had to broadcast our RP adventures to the world.
> 
>  
> 
> \-- Stretch is the King. He inherited the throne when their parents died as he is the older brother. Blue is the Princess because he was planned to be married to the throne before the untimely death of his parents. Blue has agreed to marry Prince Mettaton to unite the two kingdoms, but he more or less didn't have a choice. Mettaton is not a tale monster, he is Mettablook (Swapfell) in the robot body that Undyne (Swapfell) made for him.(edited)  
> so i turned 377 words into 516 words

It's a soft spring day when Razz finally arrives. The weather is nice; the wind isn't strong and the air smells of the fresh rain that had sprinkled just that morning. It's a calm day, and he can only hope that the weather will be as nice as this during the journey back. He sighs softly as he steps out of the carriage, grateful for a chance to stretch his legs again. He only allows himself a moment of reprieve, his posture quickly straightening as he makes his way up to the castle. 

 

The Courtyard is full of servants, a few gardeners watering the flowers and some guards in sentry stations. They all watch as Razz passes by, the guards warily and the gardeners almost fearfully. He makes his way up to the gate, the two guards stationed there moving in his way. He bows his head at them. "I am Razz, Captain of the Royal Guard of Taeba. I am here to escort the Princess." 

 

The guards exchange a look before nodding at each other. The one on the right turns on his heels and speaks over his shoulder. "Right this way, Captain."

 

He's been here before, he doesn't quite need the escort to the throne room, but it would be disrespectful of him to walk ahead. So, he slows his pace, allowing himself to be led through the intricate hallways of the palace. When they arrive, the guard bows to the King  _(oh, what's his name again? Razz is sure he's been told before...)_ "Your Highness," the guard speaks in a rough voice, solemn as he regards His Majesty. "the Taeba Kingdom's Royal Guard Captain has arrived to collect the princess."

 

The King finally looks up, tilting his head as he regards Razz. Respectfully, he bows his own, watching the king closely. His posture is slack and his eyes have dark circles under them. He looks very disinterested, nothing like royalty at all. He turns his head, looking over to the servant nearest him. He needn't say a word, the servant already walking off somewhere in the castle. "He'll be down in a minute." 

 

Razz sighs under his breath, returning to his guarded state. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't impatient, the journey itself was three days, and the sooner they left the sooner they could arrive. He can't exactly voice his discomfort, rushing the Princess would be a very bad idea. The silence becomes awkward as the guard who had escorted him makes his way back to the gate to resume his position.

 

It's another solid 5 minutes before the servant returns, a small figure trailing slightly behind. The servant bows, and returns to her post, no longer obstructing the Princess from view. He steps into the light, diamond tiara sparkling as he tilts his head to look at Razz. His dress is elegant, it drapes to the floor and sways hypnotically with his movements. It's silken and blue, covering every inch of his body modestly and there's a bow in the back that seems as wide as the Princess is tall. He makes his way slowly to Razz, his posture perfect and every movement seems practiced and controlled. He stops a few feet in front of him, arms moving out to pouff his dress as he kirtsies.   
  


The Princess was  _bowing_ to him.

 

"You must be Captain Razz," he straightens his posture, hands clasping gingerly together around his front. "I am Blue, Princess of Zural. I humbly await our journey together." Before he can respond, the King stands and makes his way over to the Princess. Razz respectfully turns his head and steps back; he's not sure if that's what happens in this kingdom, but it's what happens in his whenever people of importance are talking. 

 

The King puts a hand on Blue's shoulder, smiling almost sadly at him. "You'll be fine," his voice is soft as he speaks, even though Razz is the only one in earshot and he seems to be ignoring their conversation as best he can. "I'll see you soon at least."

 

"I love you, Stretch." Blue lets out a little sniffle and gives his brother a hug, squeezing tightly as if he doesn't want to let go.

 

"I love you, too." There's a loud clink that echoes through the throne room as Stretch gives the Princess a kiss on the top of his skull.  "G'bye, Blueberry." There's an almost inaudible snicker coming from Razz' direction, and Blue immediately flushes at the mention of his nickname. He glares at Stretch, looking almost like a child in the way he pouts and playfully thumps his fist against the King's chest. He's quick to gather himself, turning away from his brother and making his way back over to Razz.

 

"Your majesty, if you're ready?" Razz turns back to the Princess and gestures toward the exit.

 

"Lead the way, my Captain." The way he says  _my_ Captain seems odd, considering Razz is not from  _his_  Royal Guard, but he dismisses it. After all, he is the Princess' escort, and perhaps that's what he meant.

 

He turns, his pace picking up considerably as he walks towards the exit, however... He makes it a few feet before he realizes the Princess is  _not_ behind him. He turns his head, seeing Sans trailing far behind him, walking in that royal gait of his. As he waits impatiently for him to catch up, he can hear the unmistakable clicking of heels against tile floor. He understands the dress but... the heels seem a bit  _much,_ seeing as they're slowing him down considerably. Out of earshot of the Princess, he sighs almost angrily, tilting his head. "Your Majesty, would you like some assistance?" he asks as Blue finally catches up. He's willing to carry him if it means getting to the carriage quicker. ...he really needs to work on his patience, honestly. 

 

Blue almost mocks Razz' position, tilting his head and raising a browbone at him. "I'm sorry, my Captain, am I not going fast enough for you?" He pouts and moves his hands behind his back, clasping them together and leaning forward slightly in an almost childish pose. "I don't need your assistance, I am perfectly capable of  _walking._ Unless of course, you think I'm not?"

 

"I-I did not say that, Your Majest--"

 

"But if it's  _speed_ you're looking for," His eyes sparkle with challenge, a smirk creeping across his face. Razz only has a chance to register his expression because in that moment, he's off, bolting towards the door in a sprint. The furious clicking of his heels fades as he makes his way through the castle. Razz is stunned for only a moment, immediately taking the Princess in his little game as he races after him. 

 

It's not hard for him to catch up after all his training, but he has to hand it to Blue, he's going that fast in  _heels._ He must have had practice doing this, which is unorthodox all things considered. He passes Blue if only to stop at the door first, opening it for His Majesty. The Princess skids to a stop in front of Razz, not out of breath in the slightest. Instead, he smiles cheekily at him as he slows his pace and corrects his posture, walking out of the castle as if nothing had just occurred. 

 

Blue looks over his shoulder once he's a bit farther ahead of Razz and he calls out to him, "Perhaps you shouldn't underestimate a Princess, Captain," one of his sockets close in a wink, and for a split second, that one eye that's staring at him flickers into a star shape. "I may be Royal, but I'm full of surprises."

"...Of course, Princess" 

 

If the Princess really has more surprises in store, maybe the three-day trip back to Taeba won't be as boring as he expected.


	2. Change Of Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blue gets feisty  
> In which Razz gets salty  
> In which Blue forgets clothes so he asks to borrow Razz's  
> In which the rating changes to T because of language (it was going to happen sooner or later, so let's get that out of the way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hrrrrnggggh i literally have a google docs of the RP so far because it's so much easier than looking through the discord and also I'll be able to reread it millions of years from now w h e e z e
> 
> also, there's the fact that the RP is currently 2 0 p a g e s l o n g according to google docs, 12 point font *cof* jfc we started this shit like three days ago w h a t

"The return to Taeba will take three days, Your Majesty," Blue lets out an inaudible huff as the information he's heard countless times is relayed to him again. "There will be nightly stops in the villages we pass through, and you may request a break twice throughout the days," There's an eye roll at that one as he finally steps inside the carriage. As much as he'd love to delay this trip even longer, there's really nothing for him to even  _do_ in the villages. He smooths his dress as he sits, folding his hands in his lap. "I've been ordered by the Prince to accompany you if you choose to wander during the breaks, should you run into any trouble."

The Princess busies himself with smoothing the creases in the silk of his dress, not looking to Razz as he sits across him, "With all due respect, Captain, there's nothing for me to do. I've spent my life sitting still, three days isn't much," It's not hard to see how apathetic Blue is about the trip, he seems almost done and defeated with everything. His hands finally still and he looks out of the window, watching his castle slowly fade off into this distance as the carriage pulls him farther to his eternal entrapment.  "I won't be much trouble if that's what you're thinking. You need feed me and nothing more. You don't have to worry about me."

Razz lets out a slow sigh through his nose. He doesn't really... like seeing the Princess like this, even if he only just met him. The expression on his face should be that of a lowly peasant, not such an esteemed royal. He supposes he would act the same if he were in that position. He wouldn't want to marry the Prince, and he's not sure he knows anyone who truly would, lest it be to become Queen.  The Prince is... rather full of himself, and that's really saying something coming from him. It's clear that Blue has absolutely no interest in leaving his kingdom for Prince Mettaton. "Your Majesty, I'm not sure what your life is like in your kingdom, but you are under Taeba's rules and protection now; you are under no obligation to sit and pretend to be a porcelain doll," he's watching the Princess with an intense gaze, even as he stares out the window towards his home. "And it's my job to worry about you, Princess, so worry about you I shall."

He doesn't seem to be having it though, as he snaps his head away from the window to look at Razz, the intensity of his own expression piercing through him. "Taeba or not, I am nothing more than an icon. That's all I've ever been and that's all I'll ever be." Sans sighs softly, eyelights shimmering with anger. "And now, I'm being shipped away from my kingdom, from my _brother_ , so that I can make someone else King." 

The Princess takes in a sharp breath as if he'd just been burnt, and he closes his eyes. When he opens them again, the neutral smile he's always had on his face is back. Razz immediately picks up on his sudden change of demeanor, having done so himself countless times. Blue isn't allowing him to see how he truly feels or truly thinks. He wonders how long he's been forced to do that. "But this is my duty as Princess, and I am honored to unite our kingdoms.  Thank you for escorting me. I entrust that you will keep me safe through this journey. But please, do not worry over me, be it your job or not."

Razz is silent for a moment and the only sound that can be heard between the two of them is the drag of the wooden wheels along the cobblestone road. He finally decides to break the silence and attempts to console His Majesty. "...Perhaps the Prince will allow you to return to your own kingdom from time to time. He can be... somewhat understanding when it comes to it.”

A small, genuine, hopeful smile breaks across his face. "That is... a nice thought," but his expression falls almost immediately. "But from what I've heard of him... I don't think he will." 

He's... not really got anything to say to that. Blue's right, isn't he? The Prince can be a little... needy. Even if he's just marrying Blue to become King, he wouldn't want him leaving even just to visit his brother. So silence befalls them again, and Razz lets his gaze drift out the window, watching as the terrain slowly moves by them. A few villagers notice the carriage and wave excitedly at them, some falling to their knees and bowing. Blue waves out the window elegantly, the smile on his face painfully fake, but he doesn't think anyone notices. 

It's a few more minutes before Razz' brow furrows, seeming to just realize something. He casts a sideways glance to the Princess and asks, "Your Majesty... Do you have a change of clothes with you?" There hadn't been a servant who had escorted Blue with anything, and the Princess didn't seem to have anything himself. 

Blue's expression falters, and he looks rather embarrassed with himself. "I was told... I did not have to bring anything." He brings his hand up to his suddenly as if he were going to hit himself in the face, but instead, he rubs at the side of his skull, sighing angrily. "But a change of clothes would have been smart to bring," he lets out a nervous chuckle, shrugging to Razz. " I wouldn't suppose you'd have something I could borrow? There's no way I can wear this in the presence of...  _His Majesty..._ after I've worn it for three days... And seeing as I don't have another dress, this is it." There's a spike of venom in his voice when he refers to the Prince, the words 'His Majesty' spat out of his mouth as one would spit out a nasty drink. 

Slowly, Razz nods, “I have a change of clothes you may wear, you can change when we stop for the night," In the end, this leaves  _him_ without a change of clothes, but the Princess' needs are much more important than his own. Being without a change of clothes isn't the worst thing to ever happen to him during a mission.  “Once you’ve changed, the dress can be stored in the back. It will be safe there along with the other items.” 

There's an authoritative edge to his voice that has Blue's eyes flickering with challenge. "And if I want to change now?" There's a smug look on his face. Seems like he's one for poking the beast.   


Razz immediately rises to the challenge, sitting up a little straighter and retorting, "If you change now, it will require the carriage to stop in order to retrieve the clothes from the back, and you will have to change either in here or outside, which is an inconvenience for everyone involved," He tilts his head, mirroring Blue's smug look. He's not one to be beat at his own game. "It will be much easier if you just listen to me like you should,  _Princess._ "

Blue lets out a little scoff, tilting his head in a mock of Razz. "I may not be in Zural anymore, but you forget that in three days time  _I_ will be the one in charge of  _you._ "

“Well, _Your Majesty_ , I look forward to those three days passing quickly.” The Princess' expression falters at that, and he sits back. There's a rush of victory in his defeat before Razz realizes--  _shit,_ he fucked up, didn't he? It registers to him that he's literally all Blue has at the moment, and he basically just told him he didn't want anything to do with him. He's just about to apologize, but--

"Nevertheless, I am inclined to listen to my escort, am I not? After all, he is being so gracious as to allow me to borrow his clothes." He bows his head in a form of thanks. "After all, it was my blunder not to think to bring spare clothes."

Razz feels...  _infinitely worse._ Blue had just... dropped the subject immediately, and he hadn't even the chance to apologize. He really should, but Blue still continues, acting as if nothing had ever happened between them. "I would rather change as soon as possible, so it would be much appreciated if you would allow me to change tonight," the way he says  _allow_ almost makes it seem that he needs  _Razz's_ permission to do something... but, with all things considered, he kind of does. "I will require some assistance, however... I can’t exactly reach the ties on my dress."

The Captain falters at that. He's... an escort, not a  _maid._ But there's not really anyone else to help him, the driver would be busy tending the horses and he's not entirely sure if Blue's comfortable with a stranger helping him with his nightly activities. But, technically,  _he's_ a stranger who would be helping him with his nightly activities... "As- As you wish, Your Majesty."

Blue, ever perceptive, picks up on Razz's discomfort immediately. "You don’t have to help me if you don’t want to... I’m sure you could find someone else to do it..." The way Blue shifts uncomfortably at the suggestion of requesting someone else's assistance more or less confirms Razz's earlier suspicions. " But if all else fails, I might be able to reach myself.."

"I’d-I wouldn’t mind if--" Razz lets out a steady breath, calming himself and willing himself not to be flustered over the thought of helping Blue  _undress._ "It would be most unacceptable of me to refuse helping you, Your Majesty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow me on Tumblr @undertale-writing-challenges (EXPLICIT BLOG, 18+ ONLY) and send me a request because I need more fics to write because I drop every project I start w h e e z e


End file.
